starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Great Forests
The Great Forests, '''also known as the '''Great Woods, are the most magical and immense forests in Avalon in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. The lush green canopy of trees provides a safe home to many magical creatures, including the faery wraiths. Merlin used the Jewel of the Northwoods, a crystalline acorn-shaped jewel, to bind the Great Forests to the rest of the kingdom. The Jewel also keeps the forests lush, green, and happy. The land's other locations include Orion Forest, Castle Wilderness, and the town of Kingston. The River Avon and the Great West Road go through the land to New Camelot. The other locations, including Lady Kale's own Thornwoods, are listed and described below. Forests of Arden The Forests of Arden are one of the most magical and wonderful places in all of Avalon, mostly featured in the episode "Prince of the Forest" and revisited in "Lady of the Lake". It is where the unique Grandfather Travel Tree that can open the leading to the Heart of Avalon is hidden. One Wizard Jewel, the Jewel of Arden, is also lost somewhere there. File:Forests of Arden.png File:River Orion.png Circle of the Wraiths The Circle of the Wraiths, also known as the Magical Glade, is an amazingly beautiful and especially magical part of the Forests of Arden and the home to Ian and the Faery Wraiths, mostly featured in "Prince of the Forest". (It lies by the Silver Lake, the same place that Fallon was supposed to go riding in "Fashion Fever" and which is shown in "Prince" too.) Morgana later briefly destroys the place in "The One Jewel", turning it into smoldering ruin before it is restored by Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel of Arden once she revives Ian with the magic of love. File:Magic Glade.png File:Glade destroyed.png In Avalon: Web of Magic, there is the Magic Glade in Ravenswood ("beautiful glade that is the heart of Ravenswood’s magic"What's What | Avalon Web of Magic) near the Dream Lake. There is also the Fairy Glade in Aldenmor. Greenwood Greenwood is a place where an annual Crafts Fair takes place. It is featured in the episode "Love Struck". Castle Greenwood Castle Greenwood is a magnificent residence of Lady Robbins and her family. It is featured at the very end of "Badlands" and briefly revisited in "Love Struck". Northwoods The Northwoods is an area of the land covered in particularly dense forests, prominently featured in the episode "Travel Trees Can't Dance" when a wild magic outbreak takes place there. It would also briefly appear in a cut scene in "Full Circle".Full Circle (script) Crystal Maze The Crystal Maze 'is a special section of the Northwoods that was created during the Jewel Quest by the wild magic pouring from a broken Travel Trees ring in its center. The River Avon goes right through it. ''"Visualize the Grand Canyon crossed with Manhattan cityscape. Kale and Grimm are perched on a crystal pinnacle projected through the pink cloud cover. Pinnacles jut out of the clouds all around them like huge crystal stalagmites." "''Pan across the clouds to the huge walls of the Crystal Maze. The Crystal Maze appears as a series of vast slabs of crystal, the size of office buildings, covering area as big as a city. Mostly of a uniform height, say around 500 feet, and spaced about the same distance apart, except towards the center where the spacing narrows down considerably. The maze is not entirely regular in structure however and there are pinnacles and juts and breaks in the walls. In the mass are the huge canyons of the crystalline maze." '' File:Crystal Maze 1.png File:Crystal Maze 2.png Great North Road The '''Great North Road is a road that goes to the north through the Northwoods, before becoming the Far Road in the hills of the Misty Moors. It is the initial setting of the episode "The Fortune Jewel". Ravenwood Ravenwood is mostly featured during the events of "Jewel Quest, Part I" and then briefly in "Jewel Quest, Part II". It inspired the Ravenswood Preserve, a key place on Earth in Avalon: Web of Magic. Thornwoods References Category:Lands of Avalon Category:The Great Forests